


Post Kamikaze Attempt

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Mama Krolia, Post-Episode: s04e06 A New Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: During the battle of Naxzela, Keith tried to ram his ship into the shield of a Galra cruiser. Fortunately, Lotor saved his little brother, but how will the pack react to Keith's attempt?
Relationships: Acxa & Keith (Voltron), Antok & Keith (Voltron), Ezor & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Regris (Voltron), Keith & Thace (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith & Ulaz (Voltron), Krolia & The Blade of Marmora
Series: Mama Krolia [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108077
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	Post Kamikaze Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the twenty-seventh story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place a year after the twenty-sixth story. Regris is twenty-six, Lotor is twenty-five, Ezor is twenty-three, and Acxa and Keith are twenty. This takes place right after Keith's kamikaze attempt.

Story Twenty-Seven -Post Kamikaze Attempt

Keith was sitting in the damaged Galra fighter, still shaken about what he had been prepared to do. He knew he had to face his pack, so he took a deep shuddering breath and unlatched the cockpit. He was surprised that his legs were actually supporting his weight. He made his way to the bridge, surprised that he hadn't encountered anyone yet.

The tick he entered the bridge, Lotor put Keith in a headlock. "What were you thinking, little brother? Why would you try running your ship into the shield?"

Keith's three other siblings' eyes widened, and Keith whined. "It was the only thing I could think of. If Naxzela exploded, Voltron, the Coalition, and the rest of the Blades _including our Dads_ would have perished. It was an acceptable risk."

Acxa growled and tugged her twin from Lotor's grip, clinging to him. "Don't ever say that again!" She put her forehead to Keith's. "You can't throw your life away and leave us, leave _me,_ alone!"

Keith whimpered against his twin, tears slipping down his cheeks. He didn't even think about how his death would have affected his family. He was so focused on taking down the cruiser.

Suddenly, he heard a roar from down the hall. He only had a split tick before Kolivan (with Ulaz, Thace, and Antok right behind him) ran onto the bridge. "Kit!"

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, sure he was about to get the scolding of a lifetime from one (if not all) of his Dads. He felt himself get picked up and got a nose full of Kolivan's scent. It was tinged with fear that was morphing into relief. Keith opened his eyes and let out a questioning noise. "Dad?"

"I thought I had lost you, kit! I don't want you to ever do that again! I have an urge to confine you to the nest, so I can keep an eye on you!"

Thace approached Kolivan and Keith. "Kit, it hurt when I heard what you tried to do. I understand why you thought of it, but why did it have to be you?"

Keith whimpered, and Kolivan let Thace hold Keith close. The leader of the Blades drew his eldest kit into his arms. "Thank you for saving your brother."

"It was part of the duty of a big brother. Look out for the younger ones. Though, his self preservation needs some work."

"Some work? Make that _a lot_ of work," Regris quipped.

"Says the one who just needed 'a few more ticks.'" Keith grumbled, pulling himself away from Thace slightly. "You're lucky I saved you!"

"Consider yourself lucky that Mom isn't here at the moment," Ezor piped up.

"She's not? Where did she go?" Keith asked.

"She went back to headquarters to pick up some supplies," Ulaz replied.

"And just heard what you did!"

Keith flinched when he heard his mother's voice. He looked up to see not only his mom but his aunt as well. "Mom? Taulol?"

Taulol rushed forward and pulled Keith away from Thace and proceeded to nose his hair, trying to prove to herself that her youngest nephew was alive and hadn't succeeded in sacrificing himself. A soft keen was muffled by Keith's hair but was still audible to the rest of the pack.

Keith felt horrible that he hadn't thought about what his family was going to feel about his death. He fearfully lifted his eyes to his mom's face and was astonished to see tears falling down her cheeks. "Mom?"

Krolia rushed forward and scooped up Keith into her arms and practically sobbed into his uniform. She sank to the floor and held her kit tightly. The rest of the pack gathered around him, scenting him. It was equal parts to reassure them that he was still alive and to provide comfort.

Fin


End file.
